Spaday
by RainMane
Summary: Rarity becomes a little too generous


SPADAY

By: RainMane

PART I

Today was Fluttershy and Rarity's spa day. However, Rarity was once again late.

"I am so sorry Fluttershy. You must forgive me. I had special plans to attend to!" Rarity said. Fluttershy just responded with a simple nod. Besides Rarity being late the weekly rendezvous went great. The duo both had a pedahoof and a massage. After their spa time they went to Rarity's for Tea. This is when Rarity's plans began to unfold.

"Sit there Fluttershy I'll get our tea." Once again Fluttershy just nodded. Rarity brought out tea and different assortments of cookies on a silver platter.

"Mmm that's good Rar-" Fluttershy didn't finish her sentence. Fluttershy began twitching before she blacked out.

"Wake up darling!" Rarity's voice was ringing in Fluttershy's ear. She woke up only to find herself being hung by a rope. She was wearing a dress that bound her wings disabling her to fly. They were in a cellar. One door, manikins, and a table put at the side of Fluttershy.

"Wha-what's happening Rarity? Why am I hanging here?" Fluttershy said.

"Well Fluttershy, I'm going to help you out. I'm going to make you more assertive. Isn't that right Angel?" Rarity said as she held the white fluffy rabbit.

"Rarity wha-what do you mean?" Fluttershy said as she began surveying her surroundings. She was in some sort of cellar.

"Well you could call it a game… How about this dearie, If you're not assertive enough I kill Angel." Rarity replied.

"Bu-but!" Fluttershy responded.

"Let's begin! Now do you want me to snap Angel's neck?" Rarity said as a disturbing smile grew on her face.

"n-n-no!" Fluttershy said. CRINCH! The rabbit went limp.

"Oh, what a shame Fluttershy. Well Angel will make a fine scarf!" Rarity said as she began to laugh sadistically.

Ra-rarity, ho-how c-could you?" Fluttershy screamed as tears ran down her cheek. Rarity just smiled and tossed the limp rabbit aside. Fluttershy had to do something.

"I'm just helping you dear." The white unicorn said. Fluttershy had to do something or she was dead. Maybe she could try The Stare.

"Ra-rarity I have a question." Fluttershy said, trying to get the unicorn to turn around.

"yes dea-YAAAH!" Rarity said as she slashed at Fluttershy's eyes with a knife held in her mouth. Fluttershy's left eye spewed blood and eye fluid. She screamed in pain and in horror. She writhed in midair.

"Now Fluttershy you know I didn't want to do that but you forced me too! Here I'll make it look better!" Rarity stabbed Fluttershy in the other eye. Fluttershy howled in pain before she blacked out. Fluttershy woke up. She could only see out of her left eye. The cellar had a red tint and there were black blotches everywhere. Rarity was nowhere to be seen. Fluttershy began looking for an escape, that's when she realized Rarity left the knife on the table next to her. Fluttershy strained herself as she picked up the knife. She cut away at the dress that entangled her. That's when she heard hoofsteps. Fluttershy began to panic, almost free. THWUMP! Fluttershy fell from the dress. She got up and walked weakily to the door. The door slammed open in front of Fluttershy! Rarity stepped in wearing an evil and sadistic frown.

"You were trying to LEAVE! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" Rarity screamed. Fluttershy didn't respond. Instead, she dodged gracefully and tripped Fluttershy. The knife fell and skidded to the corner of the cellar. Fluttershy tried to tackle Rarity but missed. Her accuracy was dimmed by the blind eye. Fluttershy jumped again this time tackling her foe. Fluttershy stomped on Rarity's chest knocking the breath out of her lungs. Fluttershy continued beating Rarity. As she was going to connect another punch the yellow pegasus was stopped by a white magical aura. She looked down Rarity's horn was glowing. Fluttershy struggled against the white aura. Rarity flung the Pegasus against the wall; both Rarity and Fluttershy struggled to get up. Fluttershy lifted herself up with her wings and flew toward the knife. As she was going to pick up the knife it skidded down the floor toward Rarity, carpeted by a white aura. Rarity had the knife now and Fluttershy was cornered.

"Please Rar-Rarity please don't. We can fo-forget this!" The Pegasus said shakely.

"Darling you don't understand and I tried to help you and you attacked me! So much for kindness!" Rarity chortled. She advanced on Fluttershy, the pegasus screamed in horror. Rarity's knife sliced through Fluttershy's stomach. She fell to her knees, her insides spewing out. The last thing Fluttershy saw was a knife tearing through her neck.

Rarity cut off Fluttershy's head and tossed it aside. Rarity dragged the body toward one of the manikins. It was time to start her new dress.

END OF PART I


End file.
